L'Alchimiste
thumb|250px L'Alchimiste est le premier tome de la série Les secrets de l'immortel Nicolas Flamel. Il a été écrit par Michael Scott. Le titre désigne Nicolas Flamel, surnommé l’Alchimiste. Résumé détaillé Josh and Sophie were children like Dr. John Dee, who had been dead for centuries and wanted to wake up to the Elders, to be with the immensely powerful powers, to the boss of Josh's bookstore. This is actually Nicolas Flamel, historical character having found the secret of immortality. At the end of a duel of magic, Dee fled with the Codex, the book where Nicolas and his wife, Pernelle Flamel drew their recipe for immortality. Fortunately, Josh managed to snatch two pages from the Codex: the Final Evocationthat Dee needs to wake up the Elders. Nicholas Flamel, the second generation elder and goddess of war. She decided to accompany them. Ils se mirent en route pour le royaume d’Hécate, la déesse aux trois visages, espérant qu'elle saurait éveiller les pouvoirs des enfants. Elle réussit à éveiller ceux de Sophie, mais pas ceux de Josh, car Dee, ayant trouvé des alliés en Morrigan, la déesse des corbeaux et Bastet, déesse des chats, décida de les attaquer pour retrouver les pages manquantes. Alors, après que Flamel, Scathach et les jumeaux se furent enfuis, Dee détruisit Hécate et son Royaume des Ombres grâce à l'épée Excalibur. Flamel emmena les enfants à Ojai chez Dora, la sorcière d'Endor, la grand-mère de Scathach qui inculqua la magie de l'air à Sophie et, au passage, lui transmit tout ses souvenirs. Pendant ce temps, Josh, qui se promenait, tomba nez à nez avec le Dr John Dee, qui chercha à lui montrer Flamel tel qu'il le voyait. Et il lui appris que le Codex contenait des sortilèges capables de guérir la faim et de faire fleurir les déserts. Il l’hypnotisa et lui soutira l’endroit où se trouvaient Nicolas et Sophie. Il réveilla alors les morts d’Ojai et les lança sur son vieil ennemi. Scathach fit de son mieux pour protéger les jumeaux pendant que Sophie mettait en pratique la magie de l’air qu’elle avait appris quelques minutes plus tôt. Alors que le nombre des morts allait les submerger, Flamel, Scathach et les jumeaux prirent un nexus vers Paris. Depuis ce jour, Josh ne fit plus confiance à l'Alchimiste, prétendant qu'il avait mit la vie de sa soeur en danger. Chronologie Le livre est divisé en deux parties, l’une relatant les faits se déroulant le jeudi 31 mai, et l’autre le vendredi 1 er juin. C’est l’une des spécificités de ce roman : l’histoire racontée se déroule sur deux jours seulement. Les élipses temporelles ne durent pas plus de 9h (trajet en voiture d’Yggrdrasil à Ojai). De plus, on suit les personnages chronologiquement, chapitre après chapitre : Pernelle est enfermée à Alcatraz dans l’un et les jumeaux, Scathach et Nicolas arrivent à Yggdrasil dans un autre. Ces chapitres se déroulent plus ou moins en même temps, ce qui permet de suivre la progression de chaque personnage en "temps réel", y compris du côté des Ténébreux. en:The Alchemystde:Der unsterbliche Alchemyst